Monster (Jack of All Trades)
Summary Monster is the first enemy encountered by the group in Jack of All Trades: War. Not much is known about it's creation, but, what is known is that it was a weapon, built for the express purpose of destroying London. After completing it's goal and being investigated by the group, it started lashing out with violent, destructive attacks, but ultimately was brought down, simply due to the fact it was burning it's own soul and ran out of fuel to burn. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B normally, 6-C when unsealed Name: Unknown, Classified as "Monster" Origin: Jack of All Trades Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ethereal Experiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 8 his soul isn't destroyed, The Harbinger of Death will just bring him back within a few days or so) Energy Projection (Can attack with massive blasts of Plasma), Enhanced Senses (Can see into the Ethereal Plane, and has heightened enough senses to fight via simply hearing). Awaken Power (Unleashes considerably more power when the key word of "Monster" is used), Soul Manipulation (Magic is capable of attacking unguarded souls), Aura (Rogue Spirits passively drain the life of the area around them, progressively draining more until none remains) Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that their Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after his body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower their durability, which he shares with their physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Their mind is one in the same as their soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing their soul) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ normally (Should be at least as strong as The Brother, if not far stronger), Island level when unsealed Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to the group, who push relativity to it's limit.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman normally (Possesses physical capacities far removed from that of a normal human), Class T when unsealed (Comparable to Louis) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ normally, Island Class when Unsealed Durability: At least Small City level+ normally, Island level when unsealed Stamina: Superhuman (Took several lethal wounds without ceasing his assault), will eventually die if he uses too many attacks while unsealed Range: Up to Kilometers with manipulation (Destroyed all of London, requiring an over kilometer wide blast. Should be comparable to Alsandairs of the time) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown normally, Seemingly Animalistic when unsealed (Merely lashes out against opponents, only regarding destruction instead of forming strategy) Weaknesses: Will not attack unless sounds of clashing metal are made near it. Attacking while unsealed burns their very memories, eventually leaving nothing left of their soul. Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can easily run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. Constantly needs life to continue living, and if they are away from a source of life for too long, they will wither and die. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Jack of All Trades Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Awaken User Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Roleplay Characters